Daddy
by BluePhenix1
Summary: Jill was raised by a single father and they lived a very modest life. When her father died, she met Terry, and everything changed
1. Chapter 1

**Jill**

**1**

Terry and I met at my father's funeral. My father died with no money to his name. He worked all his life and we lived pay check to pay check. He had no life insurance because of his health so I was left with nothing and at seventeen; I had no way of fending for myself.

I sat in the front row of my father's funeral numb. My father was forty when he died. He was a diabetic with high blood pressure and a heart condition. My father hadn't slept in three days because he was feeling so sick, but refused to go and see a doctor. The medical examiner said that my father had developed pneumonia but, what killed him was a heart attack. Before today, I have been feeling both devastated and angry, but sitting here today and actually seeing my father's body, I just felt numb. People came by offering their condolences, but I heard none of them. I didn't cry, I didn't move, I'm not even sure if I blinked. I was jolted out of my daze by a soothing voice. "Jill?"

I looked up but didn't respond.

"I'm Terry, a friend of your dad's. Do you need a ride home?"

It was then that I realized that everyone had already left and Terry and I were the only ones left in the funeral parlor. "Um, no I can walk."

"I know you don't remember me but your father and I were friends in high school and I met you when you were about three."

"When my mom died?"

He looked like he was sorry he had mentioned it. "Yes"

He held his hand out to me to help me up from my seat. "I'm okay."

"Have you eaten today? Would you like me to get you something to eat?"

"No, I'm just going to stay here, thanks."

"Well, it's already after nine and the place is closing. You and I are the only ones left. Come on, I'll take you home."

"Thanks mister, um… but I can walk."

"Terry, just call me Terry."

"Well, Terry I'll be fine. I mean my dad didn't care enough about me to stick around and I have to figure out how to take care of myself from now on; don't I?" My tone was a mixture of anger and hurt as I stood up.

"Well, I know for a fact how much your father loved you. You were his world."

"Then why…why?" I began to sob uncontrollably and collapsed in Terry's arms. He caught me and helped me to his car waiting outside.

I don't remember much else from that night, but I did wake up the next morning to the smell of bacon. I was in my bed with everything on except my shoes. I sat up and had a massive headache. I walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom that was directly across from my room. I looked at myself in the mirror "You look terrible" I said out loud. I had bags under my eyes and my skin looked gray and dry. I opened the cabinet and looked for the Motrin. I took three of them out of the bottle and placed them down on top of the sink then sat on the toilet to pee while taking off my tights and underwear and left them on the floor. I wiped myself, got up, flushed the toilet, washed my hands, brushed my teeth and took the Motrin with a handful of water I had in my cupped hands. I walked out of the bathroom and down the short hallway towards the kitchen where I saw Terry making breakfast, I didn't speak but he must have heard me because he turned with a smile "Good morning, have a seat, breakfast is almost ready. I wasn't sure what to make for you so, I made a little bit of everything." He responded while showing me all of the food on the table with a sweep of his hand.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"When was the last time you ate anything?" he asked with a spatula in his hand.

"Um" I paused to think "Ummm"

He interrupted me "That's what I thought. Have a seat." While his voice was gentle and he was smiling, I knew it more of a statement than a request.

I pulled out a chair and sat down. "I'm not used to having breakfast made for me, ya know. Daddy was always working and tired and usually just ate whatever he could get from the drive thu."

"Well then relax and let me finish up here. You have had a rough couple of days."

I let out a deep breath and put my head down. "I'm alone now you know."

"Did you say something?" Terry asked as he came over to the table with a stack of pancakes.

I didn't respond because I was trying to hold back my tears. He sat down across from me. "You're going to be okay."

I raised my head in anger "Really? And how do you know that?"

"Listen, I understand that you're scared and angry but I am here to tell you that you are going to be okay. Your"

I interrupted him "Listen, I don't even know you! How can you come in here and tell ME what's going to happen around here?"

"Well, like I said, your father and I have been good friends since we were kids and have always kept in touch."

I interrupted him again "yea, so how come he never talked about you?"

"I'm not sure but we have always kept in touch and he reached out to me last week and asked me to look out for you if anything happened to him. Your father loved you very much, Jill."

"Well, why didn't he say anything about that to me?"

"He said he knew you would just worry and he didn't want that?"

"Okay so, if he thought something might happen to him, why didn't he go to the hospital?"

"I told him to go but, he said he couldn't afford anymore hospital bills."

"Well, now he doesn't have to worry about that now does he?"

Terry grew silent for a moment before he spoke again "I'll tell you what. How about if you eat a little bit then you can go and shower, it'll probably make you feel a little bit better."

"I don't want to eat. I have a huge headache and I just want to lay down."

"You probably have a headache because you haven't eaten. So, just have a little bit." He said as he put some bacon, eggs, pancakes and home fries on a plate before handing it to me.

I started laughing before I took the plate "that is a little bit? Oh God, my head is killing me."

He chuckled "Just eat what you can."

"I started to nibble on the bacon and before I knew it, I had eaten all of the food on the plate.

He stood up and took my plate "it's a good thing you weren't hungry." He smiled. "Hopefully now you will start to feel better."

I blushed, "Thank you for breakfast."

"No need to thank me, I told you that you're going to be okay; I am going to take care of you going forward."

I got up from the table and headed back into the bathroom, closed and locked the door and started the shower. I got undressed and stepped into the tub. While I was in there, my mind began to race. "_Who is this man?_ _Why hadn't my father ever mentioned him? Well, then again, my father was always working and never brought friends around or talked about his friends to me much. Okay, well just relax. Relax? How can I relax when I have NO idea what's going on. How can I relax when I have no one? My mother and father were both only children. Hell, so am I! I'm alone…OH GOD, I'm really alone now. How could my father be so…."_ My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Jill, we have to get going. The funeral service is going to start soon."

"Okay" I said but, it wasn't okay. _I'm not ready for this. All of the people at the funeral parlor were strangers to me. _ My mind started racing again. _I'm not ready to see my father lowered into the ground. Why do I have to go? I don't wanna go. You can't do that to your father. SHUT UP JILL, lets just get through this day_ It was hard to quiet my thoughts and they weren't helping my headache much. I stepped out of the shower, dried myself off, wrapped the towel around myself and walked back to my room to get dressed. I put on a simple black dress and some black sandals before tying my hair up into a ponytail. I opened my bedroom door and yelled out "Okay, I'm ready…I guess."

Terry appeared in my doorway, "Okay. Just remember what I told you at breakfast, you're going to be okay."

"Okay."

The funeral service and burial were all a blur. After the service, everyone went back to my tiny apartment and ate food that Terry had had catered. As everyone was leaving, I sat on the couch were my father had slept while Terry thanked everyone for coming. As I looked around the living room, it was then that I realized how much my father had sacrificed for me. There was only one bedroom and one TV in our house and they were both mine. My father slept on a futon in the living room and I have NEVER seen my father with a woman. His days off were all spent with me. While we didn't have much, my father never said "no" to me; if there was something I wanted, all I had to do was ask. I hadn't realized how long I had been sitting there in thought when Terry came over and sat on the couch next to me. "You were very brave today and I know you miss your dad."

"Yeah, I do. He was a great dad!"

"Yes, I know and he really did love you very much."

"I know…."

"I know that you have lots of worries so I'd like to reassure you again that you are going to be okay. I promised your father that I would take care of you and I will."

"I don't understand why you want to take care of me and you don't even know me."

"Well, like I said, your father and I have been good friends for a long time and when he and I spoke, he always talked about you"

"How come I've never seen you before? How come I never spoke to you before?"

"Well, I live in New Jersey and the only number I had for your father was his cell number."

"We don't have a house phone."

"As far as not seeing me, I always told your father that I would fly out here since he was always busy but, he was always busy."

We both laughed. "Yeah, that was my dad."

"So, I'm not sure if your father told you but he made arrangements for me to be your legal guardian if anything ever happened to him."

"No, he never told me that."

"And like I said before, I live in New Jersey so you'll have to move with me."

"To New Jersey? I've never been to New Jersey."

"I think you'll like it"

"Yeah, what make you think that?"

He laughed "I don't know. I like it!"

"When do we have to move?"

"We can fly out next week if you want. Or if you need more time here, we can wait."

"My last day of school was last week so, whenever."

"Okay."

"What are we going to do with all of this stuff?" I asked looking around again.

"Well, the stuff out here can be donated; the stuff in your room is up to you."

"Do you have room for me?"

Again he laughed "Yes, I have enough space for you and all of your stuff. But, like I said, if you just want to pack your clothes, we can buy you new furniture once we get to my house."

I looked at him in surprise "Really?"

"Really! I want you to be comfortable so it's totally up to you."

"Okay but I think I'd like to take my stuff with me, if you don't mind." _I mean, do I really want to leave my stuff only to have to go thrift store shopping again for more stuff? _

"No, not at all."

While Terry was getting the paperwork done and getting our stuff packed, he moved us into the Embassy Suites Hotel. I had never stayed in a hotel before because my father never had enough money for us to go anywhere. He got us a two bedroom suite with king beds in each. By the time I woke in the morning, Terry was already at the table having breakfast. He looked up from his laptop, "Good morning, sunshine." He smiled.

I returned his smile "Morning."

"Have a seat."

I sat at the table across from him.

"What's the matter? You look worried about something."

"Well, I was just wondering if we can afford this room."

He laughed and put his laptop off to the side. "Listen baby girl, I know that your dad taught you how to do lots of things because he was in such a bad way. I also know that in a lot of ways you have grown up faster than a lot of girls your age but, you never have to worry about bills again. You will never have to worry about money. Like I told you yesterday, I promised your father that I will take care of you and I will."

"I don't understand. My dad didn't leave you any money to take care of me."

"I know but he didn't have to, I can take care of you. I just want you to relax and not worry about anything. Leave all of your money concerns to me."

"Okay" I said in a hesitant voice. I looked around the suite again. "Terry?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you rich?"

He smiled, you could say that.

"But if I did, would it be true?"

He laughed "Yes. Yes it would."

"Oh"

"So eat up you have to keep your strength up."

"Do we have to go back to my house so that I can pack my stuff?"

"No, I have someone taking care of that."

I grew concerned "Who?"

"Don't worry they are professionals, you won't have to worry about your stuff."

"Where is it going?"

"It'll be at my house by the time we get there"

"Okay"

"See. You have nothing to worry about."

"I see"

"Is there anything that you need?"

"Like what?"

"Like clothes, shoes, anything."

I was embarrassed knowing that the underwear I was wearing were filled with holes. He looked like a light bulb had gone off in his head.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you go out and get what you need. Do you have a friend that can go with you?"

In my mind I thought _No, none of the girls like me because I fck all of their boyfriends_ "Um, no"

"Well, I have a friend that lives here, I can call her and you two can have a girl's day out. Would you like that?"

"I guess so but I have no money."

He ignored my comment "Okay, why don't you go and get yourself together while I call her."

"Okay" I replied as I finished the last of my food. When I was done, I got up and went to my room to shower and get dressed. When I came out of my room, the food had been cleared off of the table and the room was silent. "Terry?" I called out but got no response. Terry's room door was open and I headed towards his room. As I got closer I could see his reflection in the mirror; he was changing his shirt. I couldn't see his chest because his back was to the mirror but what I did see looked mighty good. I knocked on the door. "Terry?"

"Yes?"

"I'm ready."

He appeared in front of me wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. "Okay, good, let's go"

"Is your friend here?"

"Yes, she's in the lobby waiting for us"

We rode down in the elevator together. When we stepped into the elevator he asked "So, would you feel more comfortable going out with her if I hung out with you girls a little bit first?"

I nodded "Yes"

"Okay then"

Just then the elevator doors opened. We stepped into the lobby and were greeted by his friend. She was an average looking woman with a warm smile. "Oh my goodness, it's been so long" she said as they hugged.

"It has" he replied. "Jill this is April; April this I Jill!"

She extended her hand "Nice to meet you, Jill"

"Nice to meet you too, April." I replied as we shook hands.

"Well, I think I'll hang out with you girls a little bit if you don't mind."

"No, not at all" April responded.

By the time April brought me back to the room that evening, I was hot, exhausted and bogged down with bags. April slid my key card into the reader and we entered the room. "Terry?" I called out.

"I'm in the room, I'll be right out."

I put my bags down and sat on the couch. Terry appeared in the room still wearing his jeans and t-shirt but no shoes. "Wow, it looks like you girls had a good day."

"I did!" I replied

"So did I!" April added "Jill is a very sweet girl."

"Thank you"

"Yes she is and she has been through a lot in the last couple of weeks but she's a trooper"

I could feel my face getting hot as I tried to keep myself from blushing. "do you mind if I take all of my stuff to my room now?"

"No; not at all. Do you need help?"

"No, thanks; I got it!" I retreated to my room with all of my bags. As soon as I got in the room, I dropped all of the bags on the floor and fell face down into the bed. I could hear Terry and April talking because I hadn't bothered to close the door.

"She's a great kid. It's too bad that she's had such a hard time." I heard April saying before I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up again, it was dark in my room, my shoes were off and I was lying under the quilt. I could hear April's voice but couldn't really make out what she was saying. I got out of the bed and walked over to the door of my bedroom and opened it. There was no one in the living room. April's voice was coming from the bedroom. "Guuurl, I don't even think I can find the words to do him any real justice." Silence. "Uhuh, you know it!" I realized she was on the phone but it didn't sound like Terry was in the room with her. "Big? Hum, let me think; I don't think BIG would be the right word to describe his dick. It's fat and long. Oh God girl, it's HUGE and I LOVED it."

_Were they fucking while I was sleeping? Damn_

"Of course, I'll finish telling you when I get home. Let me go and wake this girl up so that she can get ready for dinner. Terry is taking us out before they leave…okay, I'll see you later. Bye"

I ran back to my room and got back in the bed then I hear the door open.

"Jill?"

I didn't respond.

"Jill, honey get up so we can get ready for dinner."

I put on my best sleepy voice and face "Huh?"

"Hey sweetie its time for dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Uhuh"

"Okay, get up so that we can go and eat."

"Okay" I replied as I sat up in the bed.

"Okay, Terry ran out to run an errand but he'll be back soon. Okay?"

"Okay"

She left my room closing the door behind her. I got up from the bed and looked in the mirror at the not so white t-shirt I was wearing and my worn sneakers. I took my clothes off and headed into the shower. It was so hot outside when we went shopping that I was really sweaty when we got back earlier.

I showered and washed my hair then changed into a pair of jean shorts, t-shirt and flip flops. As I was slipping my feet into my flip flops, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I yelled out.

April came into my room. When she came in, she was smiling. Her smile quickly faded, "Oh sweetie, what happened to the dress we bought?"  
>"They're still in the bag. I don't really feel comfortable wearing dresses."<p>

"That's okay but you have such a cute little body, you shouldn't hide it behind such big t-shirts and pants."

"Really?"

"Yes; really! Haven't you ever been told that?"

"Well, boys always tell me what nice tits and ass I have but when they say that it's usually while we're naked." I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

She was taken aback "Oh"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

"Listen, I was a girl your age once too! Don't worry about it…"

I remained silent out of fear of what else I would say.

"Well, let's get going. Terry should be in the lobby by now."

"Okay, let me just brush my hair" I put my hair up into a loose ponytail and was ready to go. Terry took us to the Hard Rock Café; the place was awesome! While I missed my dad dearly, I could get used to this life. While at dinner, Terry told us that while the paperwork hadn't been completed yet, we could go home. He said that he had hired an attorney that would take care of everything on this end. I explained to them how I never had any female influences in my life and that I saw myself as one of the guys. I liked boys; sure but I didn't consider myself a girly type of girl! I saw girls in school with their tight jeans on and their tits hanging out to get the boys attention and it always annoyed me. I started wearing baggy tops back in the sixth grade. I was the only girl in my class who wore a D cup and got the nick name "Big titty Jilly". UGH. I hated it! Not to mention the fact that my dad knew nothing about buying bras so I never had the right size and always had a double breast! It was terrible so, my solution was to start wearing extra baggy tops; problem solved! While the other girls were wearing lip gloss, I stuck to my chap stick. Most girls wore lip gloss to accentuate their lips; I was trying to hide mine. I had a set of full, pouty lips.

"So, Jill are you looking forward to going to New York?" April asked.

"I am but I am going to be sad to leave. I have lived here my entire life."

"I understand that so if there is anything I can do to make you feel more at home when we get to New York, just let me know. I want you to feel comfortable." Terry replied.

After dinner, we walked back to the hotel and watched a movie together. The movie wasn't sad but, it made me cry anyway. I didn't want Terry or April to know that I was crying so I cried silently to myself; not making any noises as the tears rolled down my face. Whenever my dad had a day off of work, he would always rent a movie for us to watch. At one point, Terry looked over at me and simply put his arm around me. He didn't bother me or ask me what was wrong because he already knew. The next morning, we were all packed up and ready to go back to what was going to be my new home.

At the airport, I was extremely nervous; I had never been on a plane before.

As we began boarding Terry looked over at me "Are you okay? You look very anxious."

My mouth was dry and my hands were shaking. "Yeah" I said weakly. "its jus that I have never been on a plane before."

He gave me a reassuring smile "Its okay to be nervous but, you're going to be fine. Would it make you feel better if I held your hand?"

My hands were clammy so I wiped them on my jeans. "Yes"

"Okay then" he reached for my hand and held it. Once we got to our seats, we fastened our seat belts and I grabbed his hand again, he looked over at me and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't realize how strong you are! That's a mighty strong grip you have there."

I let go of his hand "Sorry" I said, embarrassed.

He didn't let go of my hand "Don't be sorry, its okay. I was just trying to make you laugh"

"Sorry"

Again he laughed. As our plane began taxing, the flight attendants gave us the emergency instructions but I heard none of them. I was too busy paying attention to what was going on outside of the window. The plane took off into the air. My ears were clogged and my hands shaking. Terry was already holding my hand but put his other hand on top of mine and started rubbing it. "Relax" he said in a soft soothing voice "You are going to be okay."

He was right; we landed at Newark airport without incident. That is where we were met by Eva.


	2. Chapter 2 - Eva

**Eva** **2** I got a call from my Uncle Terry late last night. He told me that he needed me back in Jersey. Instantly, I dropped everything and came to Jersey to meet them. No, he didn't ask me to meet them here at the air port but for my Uncle Terry I would do anything. Uncle Terry is my mother's brother but to me, he's a dad. From what I was told, my mother had me when she was fifteen and my father was twenty six. My mother was young and naïve when her and my father met so; she fell under his spell and hung on his every word. When I was born, my father disappeared and was never heard from again. Most girls I know that don't have a father feel a sense of loss; I don't. Once my father stepped out of the picture, Uncle Terry stepped in. He moved my mom and I in with him and took care of us both until I was eleven when my mom met and married, Jake. Even then, Uncle Terry was always there. Family outings, father daughter dances, take your daughter to work day, Uncle Terry even took me with him on his business trips overseas when I was out of school during the summers. Undoubtably, Uncle Terry is the best guy any girl could have in her life. I have learned so much from him about different cultures and men from a man's point of view. My mom on the other hand…hum, what can I say about my mom. Well, I'll put it this way; my mom is a terrific person but, my mother is more like my girlfriend than my mother. At thirty nine, my mom is still a woman scorned. However, my mom isn't a woman scorned in the way that most people would think of it, no. My mom is a woman who has mastered the art of manipulating men and getting them to do her bidding. That my friend is what I learned from my mom. She taught me how to grab a man by the balls and wrap him around my pretty little finger; from a woman's perspective. When I told my Uncle Terry that I got accepted into the University Of Miami, he gladly sent me off to Miami; all expenses paid. In my mind, it was my time to shine and test out all of the theories about men that I had been taught. During my years at college, I was able to test both Uncle Terry's theories as well as mom's. See, when I got to college, I had the upper hand on a lot of the other freshman girls. When I was fifteen, I told my mom that on my sixteenth birthday, I wanted to have sex with my boyfriend, Craig; the next couple of weeks were a series of wild events. My mother told me, that I was ready to learn how to get what she called "lover ready". First, she took me to New York to visit the Kay Sisters; they were who the supermodels and celebrities went to for all of their waxing. Yes, you heard right, at fifteen, I had my first leg, eyebrow and Brazilian wax. Then we went for birth control pills. Then, we were off to sex ed; no, not sex ed the way your mom taught you, not even the sex ed you learned in school. This was sex ed the Charlotte way! What does sex ed the Charlotte way mean? Well, it means getting a private blowjob lesson from Stephanie. Stephanie was what we would call a video vixen and was knick named the "Head surgeon". Then my mom had me watch a few of Heather Hunter and Vanessa Del Rio porns so that I would know both what to do and what to expect. She explained to me how much the first time hurt and told me that I probably wouldn't enjoy the intercourse part of it so, she thought I should at least enjoy all of the other parts of it. She explained the difference between sex with a young girl and sex with an older woman to me. What my mother didn't know was that I had been having sex with Jake since I was twelve. It started when my mom got her new job and traveled for business a lot. On this particular night my mother was asked to go on an unexpected trip. I was awakened by the thunder and lighting, I sat up in my bed and began to cry. Jake came into my room wearing his boxers and asked me if I was okay. I told him that I wasn't and asked if I could sleep with him and my mom. He told me he was a little afraid too because my mom was away on business and would like it if I slept with him. Jake and I had a great relationship and I trusted him. Once we got in the bed, Jake took off his boxers and asked me to move close to him. I was afraid and told him that I didn't want to. He said okay and began to cry. Instantly, I felt bad for him and angry with myself for making him cry and moved closer to him. When I did, he told me that I should take my clothes off too unless I wanted to make him cry again. He also explained to me that that is how girls showed boys if they loved them or not. Not wanting to hurt his feelings and wanting him to know how much I loved him, I did what he asked of me. That night, was the first time I had ever been spooned by a man. It was both confusing and frightening at the same time. It was confusing because Uncle Terry said he loved me but never did this with me and frightening because I had never done anything like that before. I was also afraid of what my mother would think. In the morning, Jake explained to me that our relationship was "special" and the other people just wouldn't understand. He took the day off of work and picked me up from school early and took me shopping and out for ice cream. He treated me like a big girl and I loved it. Our relationship progressed very slowly; it went from just spooning for a few months, to rubbing each other, to Jake finger popping me and oral sex. After a while I liked what Jake an I were doing because it felt good and each encounter resulted in better and better presents. The day had finally come, my fifteenth birthday was here and I was excited. My mom and I had celebrated my birthday that weekend because she was going to be away on business for my birthday but, she had assured me that she spoke to Jake about me being able to go out with Craig for my birthday. Uncle Terry had never missed a birthday and this one was no exception. Although he had the flu, he came over to my house with a cake and presents for me. He told me he was feeling very weak and couldn't stay long but, didn't want to disappoint me by not coming over. I assured him that I was thrilled and wanted him to go home and get better besides; I was going out with my friends. He had his driver drop me off at the mall to meet my friends on his way home. Once I was there, I headed straight to Victoria's Secret where I picked out the sexiest lingerie I could find. I took a cab back home and got ready for my big day. When Jake came in, he seemed very upset and wouldn't talk to me and I couldn't understand why. As the night went on, Jake explained to me that my mom had told him about Craig and what my plans were. Without responding, I went up to my mom's room and called Jake up. When he got there, I was lying on the bed wearing the lingerie I had bought. He looked stunned when I said "Come here Craig" although he happily obliged me. That year for my birthday, Jake bought me my first car. While you may not think that what happened between Jake and I was good, I learned lots of things from him. He taught me to use what I had to get what I wanted. Our relationship continued until I left for college and Jake left my mom. Uncle Terry on the other hand taught me how to get things without resorting to sex. He was a firm believer in giving me what I earned or so he thought; I was very good at using our father-daughter relationship to our advantage. A pouty lip, puppy dog eyes and a baby voice worked wonders on him. He had no clue about what went on with Jake and I; no one did. In fact, in Uncle Terry's eyes, I was his innocent little princess. He knew a little bit about how crazy my mom was and always warned her to keep it to herself and away from me. She always promised that she would and in turn made me promise not to tell him. No matter where I turned in my life, there was deceit and lies; except when it came to Uncle Terry. I was excited to surprise Uncle Terry at the airport; I hadn't seen him since last summer. I saw him walking off of the plane carrying a bag and his arm around a girl. I could tell how old she was, she looked to be about fifteen or sixteen and she looked like a mess! Her t-shirt and jeans were way too baggy on her and her hair was in a messy ponytail and she just looked a mess. If there is any hope of her going anywhere with me, I will have to fix her; I love a challenge. When Uncle Terry noticed me, his smile broadened and I could tell he was telling that girl who I was. Once at the gate, Uncle Terry gave me a big tight hug. "Oh, I've missed you baby" He smiled. I returned his hug "I've missed you too Uncle Terry. I am so excited to see you!" "Well, Eva this is Jill. Jill, this is Eva, my niece." "Nice you meet you, Eva. Your uncle told me all about you on the plane ride here." She smiled. I pretended to look worried "You did? Oh no!" We all laughed. "No worries Jill, she's a great girl. I think the two of you will have a great time this summer." "We definitely will" I replied as we headed out to the car "I've always wanted a little sister." I added. What I wanted to say was "I've always wanted a project" But, I am always on my best behavior around Uncle Terry. "Oh, don't' we have to get our bags?" Jill asked. "No, they are going to be brought to the house later on" I responded As we drove to Uncle Terry's house, I updated him on all of my classes. I told him about how hard law school is and how much I study. I have been on the dean's list since my freshman year of law school. If you saw how hot she is, you'd want to be on her list too! Anyway, as I drove up the driveway, I heard Jill say something. "Jill? Did you say something?" "Um…no." "Well, here we are." I said as I pulled to a stop in front of the house. "Wow, I've only seen houses like this in magazines." Jill said in amazement. _This is going to be more fun than I thought._ "Well, it's your home now." Uncle Terry replied with a smile on his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Jill**

**3**

I was a little bit embarrassed by my reaction in front of Eva but I couldn't help myself. My father and I have always lived in our one bedroom apartment and have never traveled anywhere except for where the bus could take us so to see a house like this was amazing. Terry lived in the Chestnut Ridge area of Upper Saddle River, New Jersey. The house was a two story, white colonial with black shutters. It was the kind of house I would dream about while looking at the Better Homes and Gardens magazines at the library. As we approached the front door, it was opened by a woman. "Welcome back Mr. Bryant!" The woman said with a smile.

"Hi Carlotta thank you!" We all stepped inside and Carlotta closed the door behind us. "Carlotta, this is Jill." Terry said to her as he gestured his hand towards me. I reached my hand out to her and she shook my hand with a firm handshake.

"Hello Miss Jill. It's nice to finally meet you." She greeted me with a warm smile.

"Let me show you around" Terry said. The first floor had an impressive entryway between a large living room and dining room. Behind the stairs was an entrance to the butler's pantry and kitchen which leads to the library and family room, the family room lead to a huge solarium with double doors to the stone patio, private pool and hot tub. There were also two half baths; one on the main floor and one in the basement which Terry had set up as a movie theater and game room complete with Pac-man and a pool table. Up on the second floor, there were six bedrooms each with a bathroom and fireplace.

"And this is your bedroom" Terry said as he brought me to the only room I hadn't seen yet.

Carlotta was in the room waiting for us "I took special care to make sure that your room was set up and all of your things were put neatly away."

I felt my cheeks get hot with embarrassment "You didn't have to do that, Carlotta. I would have put my things away myself."

"Don't be silly, Miss Jill, you have been through a lot. You should try and relax for a few days."

The furniture from my home with my dad looked like doll house furniture in this room. The walls and carpet were a soft lavender color; to match my room back at home, the drapes were an off white color with a lavender print. In the middle of the room was my twin sized bed and small night table. To the right of the fireplace was my TV. The room looked empty compared to all of the other rooms in the house. Through the fireplace, I could see the bathroom. "Wow, is this my bathroom?" I asked no one in particular as I approached the bathroom.

"Yes, its all yours" Terry responded.

The bathroom was white marble with a double sink, Jacuzzi tub that looked like it could fit about four people, an oversized shower and vaulted ceilings; the toilet was in a room all by itself. Between the toilet room and sinks there were sliding doors that lead to a walk in closet that was about the size of the apartment I shared with my father. The only thing in the closet was the dresser I had in my room at my father's house. It really was a bit overwhelming to think that this was going to be where I live.

"Wow, this is all so beautiful! I never dreamed that I would ever see the inside of a house like this let alone live in one!"

Terry smiled "I'm glad that you are happy. If there is anything you need just let me know."

"Uncle Terry, I made sandwiches." Eva's voice came from the bedroom but she wasn't in the room when we got there.

"Oh, I thought Eva was here."

"We have an intercom system set up in all of the rooms so that we don't have to yell." Terry walked over to where my bed was situated and touched a panel that blended in with the wall. It opened, he pressed one of the buttons and I was able to hear Eva in the kitchen.

"Wow" I said

"And, if you want her to hear you, you press this button twice and you'll both be on speaker phone." He pressed the button "Eva?"

"Yes Uncle Terry?"

"See, that's it." He said as he looked over at me.

A moment later, Eva appeared in the door way. Her face was scrunched up in disgust. "Oh, God Uncle Terry! Where did you get that awful bed and night table?" She asked.

"Eva…" His tone was one of annoyance.

"its okay, Terry." I said "It's my stuff, Eva. It's the furniture I had when I lived with my dad." I put my head down a little bit.

Eva entered the room and put the tray of sandwiches on the bed and put her arm around me. "I'm sorry, Jill. That was very rude of me" The sadness on her face matched mine.

"Yes, it was. I'm surprised at you, Eva." Terry said to her.

She sighed "I'm sorry Uncle Terry; you know that isn't like me." She said in an almost childlike tone.  
>Terry went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."<p>

Before he could continue, I interrupted him "No, really Terry, its okay. I know that my dad and I didn't have much money so our things aren't as nice as..." I began to say before the tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Oh, please don't cry. I didn't meant o hurt your feelings, Jill" She said as she came over and hugged me.

"You didn't" I lied "I just miss my dad, that's all."

"I understand sweetie" she began. "Hey, I have an idea; How about you change into your bathing suit and we can eat our sandwiches poolside."

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry right now. Is it okay if I just take a shower and lay down for a nap?"

"Of course you can." Said Terry

"Here, let me get your towels" Carlotta said as she left the room.

"Thanks" I said in a soft, sad voice.

Once everyone Terry and Eva left the room, Carlotta came back in with my towels. "Are you okay, Miss Jill?"

"Please just call me Jill, Carlotta and yes, I'm fine. Just feeling a little bit tired. That's all." I took the towels from her. "I'm just going to get in the shower"

"Of course, let me know if you need anything. There is a speakerphone right outside of the shower door.

"Okay, thank you" I said as I headed to the bathroom, towels in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eva**

**4**

Uncle Terry and I sat by the pool eating our sandwiches as he explained to me about Jill's father. He also explained to me that she needed a big sister; a female in her life to teach her "the ropes" because she had never had a mother.

"Oh wow, now I really feel bad about making her cry earlier." I lied.

Uncle Terry finished his sandwich. "Well, Eva I have a couple of things to do but I will be back before dinner. Okay?" He said as he got up from his chair. He came over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Okay, Uncle Terry. I love you"

"I love you too, doll!" He replied with a smile.

Once he left, I laid back in one of the chairs to tan and I began to think about Jill and her situation. I mean really, I hate ungrateful people! Well, yeah her father died but look at what a blessing that really was for her. From rags to riches in the matter of a couple of days and she had her daddy to thank for that! Speaking of daddies; when Jake left my mom, he moved to Miami to be closer to me. Between the things that I learned from him through the years and the things I learned from my mom as she was helping me get "lover ready" for "Craig", Jake was my puppy dog.

Yeah, yeah I know that you're probably thinking that what he did was wrong and I'll admit that it was but once I got over the initial shock and being afraid, I craved him. People think that because I was young that it didn't feel good; wrong. Sex is sex, no matter what your age is and when done right, sex feels good; no matter your age. Jake wanted me to move in to his house off campus but I refused. I didn't want to be his wife, how disgusting would that be? HA HA HA No, I loved living on campus. If Jake had his way, he would have been the only man I would ever have been with and that wouldn't have worked for me. I loved not only men but woman. I had surprised Jake for his birthday last year by bringing a woman to his house.

Jake had gone away for a few days to see his mother in California. The night he returned, I was already in his bed, in his house with Dana. I had let myself in with the key he had given me so that I could feed his dog, Charlie. The lights were on in the room when Jake walked in. I was naked and facing the door while rubbing my tits and sitting on Dana's face.

"Eva, what the fuck is going on here?" He yelled.

"Come here!" I demanded in between moans.

"I…no…what?"  
>"Jake, you're blowing my high. Shut the fuck up and come over here" I responded as I positioned myself on all fours. As usual, he did what he was told and headed over to the foot of the bed. I unzipped his pants, and pulled them down. Jake hardly wore underwear. I took his already erect dick into my mouth as Dana continued to go to town on my pussy.<p>

"Eva?" Jill's voice jolted me out of my thought.

DAMN "Yeah. Hey listen sorry again about earlier."

"Oh don't worry about it."

"Hey are you hungry?"

"Um a little bit"

I got up from the chair and headed inside. "Come on, I'll make you a sandwich."

"Okay" she responded as she followed my lead.

"Have a seat" I made her a turkey and Swiss sandwich on wheat bread and brought it over to the table for her. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water would be fine."

"Water it is?" As I headed to the fridge for a bottle of water. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Oh definitely not, please." She said as she motioned towards the table.

As she began to eat her sandwich, I took a good look at her and could see her potential. She had crystal green eyes, dark brown, curly hair and beautiful skin. The problem was that her way too bushy eye brows would distract anyone from looking at her eyes. Her hair; I don't even know what to say. It didn't look like she combed it very often and while it was long it wasn't very nice and looked messy.

"So, Jill would you like to have a girls day out?" Just as I asked, my phone rang. "Sorry, I have to take this"

"No problem" She said as she continued to eat.

"Hello."

"I'm rubbing my dick right now baby"

"Oh, are you?" It took me a minute to recognize the voice.

"Yes. I miss your mouth"

"And it misses you, Reggie! In fact, I was just sitting by the pool thinking about you"

"I want you to come and see me"

"Aren't you in Atlanta?"

"I am"

"So how am I supposed to see you if I'm in Jersey?"

"I'll send you a ticket"

I laughed "So you want me to fly to Atlanta, give you head and come back home?"

"No, baby. I want you to stay a few days"

"Well, you know that I spend the summers with my Uncle Terry. Besides, I have a little sister of sorts with me for the summer"

"So bring her"

I knew that's what he was going to say "I don't know…I mean you know my Uncle Terry would be really disappointed if I left now." I replied in my sexiest voice. "Besides, I don't have spending money for when I get out there."

"Come on baby, you know I got you covered. How much do you want?"

"How much do you have? You know there are two of us?"

"Okay, I'll give you five thousand spending cash each if you come"

"Don't you mean if you come?" We both laughed. "Okay, let me see what I can do and I'll call you back."

"Okay, I'll be waiting"

Yes I know, I thought to myself. I hung up the phone and returned to the table. "Hey, Jill have you ever been to Atlanta?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"How would you like to go for two weeks?"

"With who?"

"With me, silly." I smiled.

She laughed "Yeah, sure but will Terry mind?"

"Don't worry about Uncle Terry, I'll talk to him."

"Okay" She said as she finished her sandwich.

"So, Jill, how come you wear such baggy clothes?"

"Um, I don't know….I don't really like boys staring at my breasts I guess."

I laughed "Why not?"

"What do you mean?"

"Boys love breast!" I explained to her.

"Well, it has always been hard to find bras in my size so I always looked funny."

"Well, what size is that?"

"Um, I'm not sure. When I was in sixth grade, the lady told me that I was a D cup but that was a long time ago."

"Wow, a D cup at such a young age; impressive!"

She laughed.

"Girl, you have no clue what I could have done with those things at that age." I sighed "But, I have them now don't I? The things money can buy is amazing; I tell ya!"

"Wow, are your boobs fake?"

"That they are"

She looked amazed; this is definitely going to be more fun than I thought!


	5. Chapter 5

**Terry**

**5**

Terry was the youngest of four children. He was born in the projects in Hunts Point/Longwood sections of the Bronx to Michael and Donna Costa. Michael was a severely abusive man beat his wife and children. Terry's siblings were all eleven months apart however, Terry is only nine months younger than his sister Barbara; as soon as his mom gave birth to one child, his father began working on the next one. While Donna was pregnant with Terry, his father beat her so severely that she suffered ruptured uterus which resulted in her having to have her entire uterus removed. When Terry was two, his father's beatings resulted in his sister, Barbara's death. His father covered up the cause of Barbara's death by throwing her body off of the roof and claiming that she had snuck out of the house.

After Barbara's death, Donna got up the courage to leave Michael and moved to her mother's house in Jersey City, New Jersey where she grew up. During the first week that Donna and the children were there, she ran into Sean Craw who she had grown up with and who unbeknownst to her had always been in love with her. Donna had no idea that Sean was an associate of Leroy Roberts, the notorious heroin kingpin. Soon after Donna confided in Sean about Barbara's death the daily death threats and the frequent beatings at the hand of Michael, the threats stopped and Michael was never heard from again. His body was found badly decomposed months later; he had been beaten to death. When Donna learned of Michael's death, she felt relief and their lives changed for the better. Donna and Sean were married three months later and he treated her like a queen; he worshiped the ground her and her kids walked on! Shortly after they were married, Sean bought a four story, multifamily brownstone in Manhattan and turned it into a one family home for his family before buying their summer home. Everything they owned was in Donna's name; the money, the houses, cars, everything. She had learned from Michael never to question anything so she never knew how Sean made his money she just knew that her and her children were happy and well taken care of. Terry, Steffan and their sister Tabitha all attended Saint John's academy in on Central Park west which was a couple of blocks away from their home.

Donna and Sean had been married for thirteen years when her world was shattered. It was her thirty fifth birthday and Sean and the kids had planned a huge surprise party for her at the Ritz Carlton Hotel. Sean dropped Tabitha, Terry and Steffan off at the Ritz Carlton to wait with everyone else but told Donna that he was dropping them off to their grandmother's house for the night. On his way back to the car, Steffan came running after him because someone had spilled red wine on his shirt and he wanted to go home and change; Sean agreed and headed back home to pick Donna up. Donna saw the car pull up in front of their house and she rushed to grab her coat and meet her husband when she heard a barrage of bullets; she ran to the front door to find that both Steffan and Sean had been gunned down on the steps leading up to their home. Shortly after Sean's death, Donna got a visit from a woman who assured her that her and her children would always be taken care of. From then on, in addition to a monthly check, all of their bills were paid by Leroy Roberts.

Sean had begun teaching Terry about how to be a responsible man from the time he met Donna. Teaching him to open doors, listen to his mother and always respect women. By the time Terry was eight, Terry started talking to him about being responsible not to have miscellaneous children and to take care of his family when he did have one. While Terry and his family were well taken care of, Terry felt a sense of responsibility to his family and started to figure out ways to make money. His friend, Johnny thought they should start selling drugs which Terry decided against. What Terry did decide to do was supply Johnny with the money he needed. For Terry, it was easy money; whatever he gave Johnny, he got back double. As time went on, the amounts increased. Once rap music became popular, Terry started a studio and fronting the money for people, who became some of the most successful rappers of the time; he then became the owner of SC Island Records. Once the label had been established and became well known, Terry signed artists from all genres; today, SC Island Records has revenue is excess of seventeen billion dollars annually. When Eva was twelve, Terry helped Tabitha realize her dream of becoming a clothing designer by starting, Steffan Craw Clothing Inc, a clothing and fragrance company which has revenues now exceeding one-hundred million dollars annually. However, Terry himself was not well known because he prefers to remain in the background rather than in the spot light although no money went out from any of his companies without him signing the checks personally.

While Terry took great care of Eva, he felt as though she should have to earn the things she got in life. In his mind, all of the things she had gotten from him, she had earned. While he has never been married, he has a son named, Pax. Pax's mom was Terry's assistant who he was in love with but never married. Pax's mom left Terry when Pax was four and Terry raised Pax by himself. They have a very close relationship and kept in constant contact, they hadn't seen each other in a while because Pax had moved to Spain to study abroad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jill**

**6**

I have always wanted a big sister but I don't know what to make of Eva yet. Terry flew us to Atlanta on a jet that he had rented and said that he would join us in a week. On the flight there, Eva gave me a cell phone that Terry had given her for me. Then, she explained to me that we "had work to do". While she didn't want to sound mean, she thought that I was a mess and needed help. Once we got to the hotel, she asked me to strip down to my underwear so that she could see what she was working with; with some hesitation, I obliged her. She sat back on the bed while I stripped off my jeans, t-shirt and sneakers.

"Damn girl!" she said in a voice that sounded like amazement.

"What?" I asked worried.

"You are fuckin hot! You have a bangin body! Why the hell do you cover it up all the time?"

"I don't know."

"Are you embarrassed about something? Cause girl, you have nothing and I mean nothing to be ashamed of."

I sat on the bed and grabbed a pillow to cover myself with. "Well. When I was younger, I was made fun of because of my boobs and the girls hated me as I got older so I started covering myself up and just got comfortable dressing this way."

"I bet the girls did! Can't you see? They were all jealous. They probably didn't have half the body you have and the boys well, don't all boys make fun of the girls they like?"

"Well, that's silly"

"Yeah, we're talking about boys here, not men. Men love curvaceous women. Are you a virgin?"

I laughed "Me? No; far from it. You won't tell Terry will you? I don't want him to think badly of me."

"Girl, please! Uncle Terry still thinks I'M a virgin!" She began to laugh uncontrollably.

I laughed because her laughter was making me laugh.

"But seriously, do you know what you can do with a body like that?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to show you! So the first thing we need to do is get you to a salon so they can do something with that hair of yours. When was the last time you had a haircut?"

"I cut it not too long before my dad died."

"You mean you had it cut, right?"

"No, we didn't have much money for that stuff so I always cut my hair myself."

"WHAT? Well, a new day has dawned. Let me call Imani, she is the owner of The Penthouse, Atlanta's most exclusive salon."

Watching Eva on the phone, I will admit that I was feeling both excited and overwhelmed. I mean, I had always looked at the woman in the magazines and how they dressed and always wanted to be like them. My favorite show was "XOXO Girl" and always dreamed of having the kind of life they had and now here I am, in it and have no clue what to do! Eva had such nice clothes, great hair and nails; I think I was a bit envious of her and her life. I decided at that moment that I would be her student; I wanted to learn everything she knew!

"So we're all set!" Eva said excitedly. "Imani herself is going to see you tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes ma'am! So, we are going to head off to the spa for facials, manicures, pedicures, waxing, the works!"

"Um waxing? What are we waxing?"

Eva laughed but it didn't seem like she was laughing AT me so, her laughter didn't bother me.

"First we need to take care of those eye brows. Have you ever done your eye brows?"

"No"

"They are kind of bushy, if you don't mind my saying so"

"N, I don't"

"Listen, Jill I see so much potential in you and I want to bring it out. You are such a beautiful girl but I don't think you see it. You have been hiding behind your clothes for so long and its time to get rid of them and turn you into a vixen!"

"A what?"

Eva signed "Never mind. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I guess so"

"I mean do you trust that I can help transform you into the girl you want to be?"

"Yeah, I guess but, the only person I want to be is myself."

"Well, of course but I'm going to help you be a better version of yourself. One that would never hide behind her clothes or shy away from a guy, or a girl for that matter."

"Okay"

"See, I knew I would like you when I first saw you"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, most girls don't like me."

"Well, sweetie I'm definitely not most girls."

We got dressed and left the hotel room and headed over to 'The house'. I had read about 'The house' in magazines and seen pictures in magazines of celebrities going in and out of that place but never did I dream that I would be there; not getting any kind of spa treatments anyway. When we got there, I felt like a princess; we were offered champagne and strawberries and given the most luxurious robe and slippers I had ever felt to change into. We were each taken to separate rooms. The room looked like a luxurious hotel room, their was a bed, Jacuzzi tub, what looked like a manicure chair and candle light and light soft music; I felt totally relaxed. While I was there, I got a my legs, eye brows and a Brazilian wax, facial, eye lash extensions, Ear Candling, a message that seemed to last hours but I wouldn't really know because I fell asleep. Once my massage was over, I got a fill body exfoliation and moisturizing treatment then Eva and I met up in a private room for a delicious lunch before getting our manicure, pedicures and scalp treatments. When I left that place, I felt like I never had before.

"So, how do you feel?" Eva asked me on our way to the car.

"I can't even find the words. I have never felt this good in my life. I have never been pampered in any way."

Eva smiled, "Well, that's terrific! Every girl should be treated this way!" She paused "Oh my goodness!" She looked stunned.

"What?"

"Your eyes are gorgeous! They didn't stand out like this before, they look like two emeralds; they are beautiful!"

I blushed, embarrassed and put my head down. "Thanks" I said in a low voice.

Eva lift my chin "Hey, don't ever do that. Don't ever put your head down or feel like you don't deserve a compliment; you are a beautiful girl!"

"Thank you" I smiled shyly.

"Good, now off to go buy you some new clothes."

"Oh, all of the clothes I have are new; Terry had a friend of his take me shopping."

"Well, whoever she was has no clue what men like. That's probably why she is just his friend."

"Well, I do think they had sex while I was asleep." Why did I say that?

Eva laughed "Hey, don't look worried. You can tell me anything; feel free to be yourself!"

"Okay" I smiled

"Besides, they probably did but Uncle Terry isn't into her for anything more than just sex."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Oh while Uncle Terry likes to stay out of the spotlight, he has his groupie type chicks."

"What does that mean?"

"There are different types of women. One is the type of woman they want to keep; the one woman who they want to make sure that no one else has. The second is the type of chick who he will never trick on; just fuck her. The other is the type of woman who he wants to keep but not make his wife so, he will trick on her to keep her there and available to him but he doesn't want to wife her and the other is the type of woman who he will fuck then pass off to his boys who will pass her off to their boys. You want to be the woman that men want to marry. You may not want to marry them but, they should want to marry you. Uncle Terry likes woman with bangin bodies like every other man but, I have yet to meet a woman he wants to marry."

"So he's never been married?"

"No. He lived with a woman for a while but she left him because he wouldn't marry her."

"Wow! Does he have any kids?"

"Yeah he has a son, Pax."

"Oh, how old is he?"

"He's my age. We're very close but he lives in Spain now."

"I've always wanted to go to Spain."

"And I'm sure one day you will!"

Eva's phone rang "Yes my love…..terrific, we'll be there in twenty minutes. That was Imani, her schedule cleared up and she can see us now." Eva said excitedly.

We pulled up to what looked like a mansion. "Is this her house?" I asked.

"No, silly this is the salon. Her house is much bigger than this place."

Two men opened the car doors for us. "Eric, how great to see you!" Eva said excitedly to the man who opened her door as she hugged him. He returned her smile. She held his hand as she brought him over to me. "Eric, this is my little sister, Jill. Jill, this is Imani's husband, Eric."

We shook hands "Nice to meet you" we said in unison.

Eric turned back to Eva "I never knew you had a little sister."

"While you know more then you should know about me, you don't know everything."

_Wait, didn't she say that he is Imani's husband? They sure look like they are more than friends._

Eric escorted us inside up to an elevator to what looked like an apartment. As we stepped out of the elevator, we were greeted by a woman before she could speak; Eric said "I'll take care of them."

"Okay, I'll let Mrs. Grant know that you're here."

"Um, where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"It's right down that hall." Eric replied pointing.

I went to the bathroom and when I go back I thought I saw Eric's hand under Eva's skirt.

"Oh, Jill, Imani is ready for us." Eva said.

"Okay ladies, I have to run. It was good seeing you again, Eva and it was nice meeting you, Jill." He smiled as he stepped into the elevator again.

We stepped into a large room with black shiny floors and black walls. Eva and Imani embraced "It's been a while, girl how have you been?" Imani asked.

"I'm great just been working my ass off in school. I wanted to come a few weeks ago but was told you were away. "

"Yes, I opened a salon on London and was there for the opening. I'll be out there for two weeks out of every month from now on."

"Really? Wow, good for you!"

"And who is this beautiful specimen here?"

"Ah, yes, this is my little sister, Jill." Eva said as she put her arm around me.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a little sister."

"I do now!"

"Terrific, nice to meet you, Jill. Have a seat."

I sat in the chair and took my hair out of the ponytail it was in, when I did, Standing behind me, Imani ran her fingers through my hair. "Wow girl, your hair is really dry. What kind of moisturizer do you use for your hair?" She asked while looking at me through the mirror.

"What do you mean?"

"No worries, we will get you back on track. What is your normal routine for your hair?"

"Routine?"

"Yes, like how do you usually style it? How often do you get it cut? What products do you use for your hair? How often do you wash it?"

"Well, I usually just wash it every two weeks because its so curly that it takes me a while to untangle it."

"Okay. How do you usually wear it?"

"In a ponytail; I just take the band out every morning, brush the top part and put gel in it. That's it"

"Do you brush the back part?"

"Not usually because it's so thick and curly that it takes to long so I usually just wash brush the back part out when I wash it."

"Okay and what kind of gel, shampoo and conditioner do you use?"

"Well, I usually but a huge jar of this bright pink gel at the ninety-nine cent store and whatever shampoo and conditioner they have at the time."

"Well, child I am glad when you did….before all of your hair fell out." She fanned my hair out to look at the tips. "Girl who cut these ends?"

Embarrassed I replied "I did"

I saw compassion on her face. "Don't you worry you hear me and there is no need to be embarrassed. I am going to fix your hair." She leaned in close to me and whispered "Between you and me, I am the best at what I do!"

"While she isn't very good at whispering, she is great with hair!" Eva laughed.

Imani called her assistant in. "Laura, can you please get me my special moisturizer?"

"Sure"

She turned back to me "I am going wash your hair and give you my specialty moisturizer. I'm going to stay away from doing any color because I want to get your hair healthy first. With some regular treatments, your hair will be better in no time." She said with a smile. She finished both mine and Eva's hair before handing me a bag. "This is everything I used on your hair today. I would like you to come see me once a week at least but if you can't make it, please, please, please don't' use anymore products from the ninety nine cent store; just use what's in the bag. You have everything in there from styling products to shampoo and conditioner to my signature moisturizer."

"Great, thank you!" I beamed "My hair has never looked or felt this great." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Actually, I have never had my hair done before." I started to tear up.

She grabbed and hugged me "Baby, I am glad you are happy." She smiled. She then reached out and hugged, Eva. "It was great to see you, don't be strangers."

"Oh, we won't and congratulations again on your other salon." Eva paused. "Hey, why don't you come out for dinner with us?"

"Um, sure! What time were you girls planning on going?"

"Well, we're going back to the hotel to change then head out."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan. I am going to run home and do the same and meet you there; the usual place?" She asked.

"But of course"

"Terrific, I'll meet you girls there!"

We headed back to the hotel and showered. I was sitting on the couch in my robe when Eva came out in hers. "What's the matter?" she asked me.

"I have my hair and nails and everything done and I know we are going out with Imani…." My voice trailed off.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" Eva came and sat next to me on the couch. "Why the sad face? Are you upset that I invited Imani out with us?"

"Oh no, no, nothing like that; it's just….well, you will both be dressed all fancy and all I have are my jeans and sneakers." I put my head down.

Eva lifted my chin and turned my face towards hers. "Hey, didn't I tell you to never out your head down? This isn't a problem. I have a friend who owns a boutique out here; I'll have him send some stuff over for you to choose from."

My eyes lit up "Really?"

She smiled "Yes, really!"

"Oh but, you have spent so much money already and "

She interrupted me "Money?" She laughed "I haven't spent a dime. Believe me, its okay."

"I don't want you or Terry to feel like I am taking advantage of either of you."

"Don't worry, Jill, you're not! Uncle Terry has a yearly membership at the spa so that we can go whenever we want and the price for Imani's services are minimal. Now let me give Gavin a call." She picked up her cell phone and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Gavin"

"Hey, Eva, how are you?"

"I'm good, listen I need a favor."

"For you sure. What's up?"

"Well, I have a friend here who has nothing to wear tonight; do you think you can send something over for her?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, surprise us"

"Okay, what's her size?"

"Um" She looked over at me, "Do you know your size?"

"Well, in jeans I wear"

"Honey, you're not wearing jeans tonight. What do you wear in dresses or skirts?"

"I don't know."

"Did you hear that, Gavin?"

He chuckled "I did! Can you girls come down here?"

"Well, we're getting ready for dinner; can you send someone over while we finish getting ready?"

"Okay, I'll do that."

"Thanks, babe!"

"Uh-huh"

With that they hung up "See, problem solved!"

"I see" I smiled. "You seem to always get things done"

"That I do and I will teach you how to do the same. I don't like the word 'no'. It pisses me off whenever I hear it!"

We were still sitting on the couch when we heard a knock on the door. Eva got up to answer it "Who is it?"

"Gavin"

She opened the door "Gavin? How did you get here so fast?"

"I was in the area when you called so I decided to come by myself"

She gave him a hug, "I'm glad you did, come in"

He stepped into the room and sat on the couch across from me and put his back pack down. "Wow, you are gorgeous"

Eva looked over at me "Don't do it!" She said

Gavin laughed "What did she do?"

"She knows what I'm talking about." Eva said

I laughed "Thank you, Gavin"

"Wow, how old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen next week." I replied

"Oh, a baby" he said putting on a mock pouty face.

"Does she look like a baby to you?" Eva asked, sounding annoyed.

Gavin threw his hands up "Well excuse me!" again in a mocking tone! We all laughed. "If you can just stand up for me, I can probably just guess your size" Gavin said as he sat up in his seat.

"Okay" I said as I stood up.

"You're going to have to open up your robe because it's too big for me to actually see your body."

I hesitated. While I had had sex countless times, I have never taken my shirt off in front of a guy.

"Everything okay?" He asked me.

I could feel my cheeks getting hot "I don't have anything on under my robe." I replied timidly.

"Oh okay well why don"

Eva interrupted him "Don't be silly, Jill." She said as I felt her arms come around me from behind and undo my robe.

I wasn't sure what to do so I stood there and allowed her to take my robe off completely and put it on the couch behind her. Gavin stepped back and looked like he was admiring my body; I wanted to cover my breasts but didn't.

"Why do you look so embarrassed? You have a beautiful body" He asked

"She is embarrassed by it" Eva replied for me.

"I don't know why. Do you know how many women get plastic surgery to get a body like yours? Your body is crazy."

At that moment, I felt Eva come behind me with her robe open, press herself on my back and put her arms around me; hugging my stomach. It was a weird feeling because I felt my vagina start to throb. There was something about the way she was touching me; my nipples started to get hard as she began kissing my neck. Gavin began adjusting himself in his pants.

"Um, Eva?" He said weakly.

I let out a little moan as her hands cupped my breasts and she began rubbing my hard nipples with her thumb and pointer. I could feel my face flush with heat from the embarrassment of letting that sound escape my mouth. Gavin cleared his throat. Eva moved her hands down my stomach and stopped right above my vagina.

"Tell her how beautiful she is, Gavin."

Unable to speak, he didn't answer right away. Eva dropped her robe to the floor "GAVIN" she said in a demanding voice.

Again he cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"Don't you think Jill is beautiful?"

"Yes" he said with his hand on his crotch "very!" he added.

Eva moved away from me as I turned to look at her, she smiled as she sat back on the couch behind me with on leg bent up on the couch exposing herself to us. "Can you take her measurements…please?"

"Um, I don't need to take her measurements. She looks like a size"

Eva interrupted him "I don't want you to guess, Gavin. I want an accurate size." Her voice was firm but not angry. I was confused not knowing why she was doing this or what to do. Should I say no or should I let him take my measurements.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eva**

**7**

I know you're probably thinking that I was being mean but I wasn't; really! See, the way I figure it is the more comfortable she is around men and being naked around them; the easier it will be to lead her. I mean seriously, I can't hook her up with a guy and have her shy away from him; how would that make me look? But, she was a trooper, she stood there as giving put his arms around her and took her measurements.

Gavin finished taking her measurements "So?" I asked, patiently

"39"-23"-40" and she wears a 39DD bra" He replied.

"It's no wonder why her father kept her locked in the house and bought her all of those baggy clothes!"

"Well, I have some clothes in my trunk she can probably fit into, I'll be right back" He said as he turned to leave.

Jill turned to me "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Because, I wanted to see how comfortable you are in your own skin; not bad but there is still work to be done."

"What kind of work?" she asked as she picked up her robe.

"Leave it there!" I demanded. "From now on, I want you to walk around totally naked until you're comfortable being that way."

"Why?"

"Once you're comfortable in your own skin, the men are going to love you even more. I mean, don't get me wrong, any man who looks at you right now and wouldn't want to fuck you, doesn't like girls! BUT, my dear, the more comfortable you are in your skin, the more confidence you will have and the more sexiness you will exude!"

"I don't understand what you mean. I have had sex with plenty of guys. More than I'd like to admit actually."

I stood up "The "guys" you're referring to are merely boys, we have no time for or interest in boys. What we want are men! Once you can get a grown man to be at your beck and call, the world is your oyster. There is nothing he wouldn't do for you or give you. You just have to choose them wisely and that is another lesson I am going to teach you; how to choose."

I could tell she was still turned on because her nipples were still hard and I could see the moisture between her legs. I can't lie though, looking at her beautiful body, I wanted her. I wanted to throw her on the bed and burry my face between her legs to relieve her throbbing but I didn't! I want her to trust me and we'll see where it goes from there. She said she isn't a virgin but that doesn't mean that she knows how to fuck so I'll have to send someone her way and get a report back from them; seriously, how else am I supposed to find out what I need to work on with her?

I pretended to be concerned "I hope you weren't too uncomfortable"

"No, I wasn't"

I could see she was lying. I grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom "Look at yourself." I could see it was hard for her to do that. "Why is that so difficult for you?"

"I just feel self conscious, that's all"

"But why?"

"I have never been naked in front of anyone before."

"Really? Wow!"

"I mean at home, I wore shorts and tank tops around the house but I never walked around naked because my father might come home. When I had sex with boys, I always kept my t-shirt on."

"None of them ever tried to get you take it off?"

She laughed "They did, but I wouldn't even let them take my bra off let alone lift my shirt up."

"Well, look at yourself now. You have a new life, a new chance and you should have a new outlook on yourself and your body. YOU need to know that you're beautiful."

"Thank you" She said without putting her head down.

"See, you're getting it already." I smiled. "See you accepted a compliment without blushing and without putting your head down." Her smile broadened. Just then we heard a knock on the door. "Would you go get it please?" I asked.

"Sure" she said.

"Oh and leave your robe on the floor but put these on." I handed her my hot pink bedroom marabou slipper with a 3 1/2 inch stiletto heel. She took the slippers but looked uncomfortable. "I'll tell you what, how about if you put your robe and the slippers on BUT, don't close the robe. Let it hand open." She hesitated "Trust me." I said

"Okay" she replied as she slipped the slippers on and headed over to grab her robe.

I laughed "You look like you're gonna hurt yourself in those slippers!"

She laughed with me "I've never worn heels this high before"

"Okay, just take them off and just do the robe."

She opened the door without asking who it was and let Gavin in.

"I have four different outfits that I think will work for you"

She smiled "Great, come in"

"You're a great man, Gavin! Why don't you give Jill the outfits and come over here so that I can talk to you." I headed to my room; Gavin followed close behind. He came in my room and closed the door.

"What the fuck was that about, Eva?"

I put on my best pouty face "Sorry" I said in a baby voice "but, that was necessary" I said as I grabbed his cock through his pants. "Oh, I see that you like what you saw anyway." I unzipped his pants releasing his hard dick and kneeled down in front of him. "Once Jill knocks on that door, I'm going to stop so be about your business." I grabbed it, took him in my mouth and began sucking, hard; I know how Gavin likes it! At the moment Jill knocked on the door, he grabbed the back of my head ramming his cock down my throat before he came. Annoyed I pulled away from him.

He smiled "Payback is a motherfucker, Eva"

I smacked his still hard dick "Bitch"

He laughed as he scooped me up and threw me on the bed. "We'll be right there, Jill." He yelled as he put his hand over my mouth, spread my legs with his and inserted himself into me as hard as he could. I slapped him as he let go of my mouth. He grabbed both of my hands with one of his as I started to hit him. He laughed and leaned in closer "Don't make one fucking sound; not one or you'll be sorry bitch. Do you hear me?" he leaned up and smacked my breasts making them sting.

I nodded…God I love sex with Gavin!


	8. Chapter 8

**Jill**

**8**

I took the clothes into my room and laid them across the chaise before I sat on the bed and stared at them. There was nothing wrong with the clothes; they were beautiful but this was al so surreal! Everything in my life has changed from one day to another. The sound of my cell phone ringing both scared me and jolted me out of my daze. Before the phone rang, I hadn't really noticed how quiet it was in my room. I got up and headed over to the closet to get the phone out of my bag; it said "Terry".

"Hello?"

"Hey, how are you?" I could hear his smile through the phone.

I began to smile as well "I'm great! I have never had so much fun in my life!"

"Glad to hear it! I knew you and Eva would have a good time together. Are you girls okay? Is there anything you need?"

"Oh no, I don't need anything; as a matter of fact…." I was finding it hard to speak.

"Hello?" Terry sounded concerned. "Jill?"

"Yes, I'm here" I responded quietly.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter? I thought you were having a great time. Is something going on that I don't know about?"

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and couldn't speak.

"Jill? Is everything okay?"

"Yes" I finally responded.

"So what's wrong?"

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Its just that I can't believe this is my life. Not too long ago I was living in a one bedroom apartment with my dad but was always alone. Always worried about whether or not my dad was going to be okay. Wondering if my dad was going to make enough money that month to make sure the lights stayed on and here I am and I can't even repay you; I have no money…I" I began to cry again.

"Shh, hey…its okay." His voice was soft and soothing. "You were a great daughter to your father. Whenever I spoke to him, he told me what a great girl you were! He wanted this for you. He wanted you to have a good life and you will learn to relax a little bit. You don't have to worry about bills or food or any of those things anymore. I will always take care of you and I don't ever want you to feel like you owe me anything. You don't! If I didn't want to take care of you, I would have said 'no' when your father asked me."

"I miss him!" I sobbed.

"I know babygirl and I know I'm not your dad but I will always be here for you; just like he was."

"Thank you!" I sobbed

"Hey" his voice softened again. "what can I do to make you feel better?"

"Nothing; you have done so much already. I guess I'm just feeling sad because tomorrow is the third Friday of the month and that was always the day that my dad and I went to the movies. I miss that!"

"Aw, I understand. After my dad died, I missed him very much too."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a baby"

He interrupted me "There is no shame in crying or missing your dad. Believe me, when my dad died, I cried too. Its okay!"

I didn't know what to say.

"Hey listen, I didn't call to make you sad or cry, I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were having fun."

"I am"

"Okay, good so no more crying, go ahead and do something to make you feel good right now; okay?"

"Okay!" I smiled

"Promise?" I could hear his smile again

"I promise."

"Okay, good! Where's Eva?"

"Huh?" He caught me off guard.

"Is Eva there with you?"

"Yeah, she's in her room taking a shower. We're going out to dinner tonight."

"Ah, okay no problem."

"Do you want me to tell her to call you when she gets out?"

"No, don't worry about it. You girls go ahead and have fun; I'll give her a call again tomorrow."

"Okay"

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"I am" I smiled "thank you for understanding"

"Always"

"Okay, I'll tell Eva you're going to call her tomorrow"

"Okay, have some fun!"

"I will, thanks!" I giggled.

"Good, talk to you tomorrow"

"Okay, bye"

We hung up the phone; I went to the bathroom to wash my face and chose the silk cargo pants with leather-trimmed pockets and ties at the hem along with a short sleeved silk button up blouse. I went over to Eva's room to show her; it took her a minute but then Gavin said they would be right there. So, I went back to the room and laid on my bed thinking about my father. I wound up falling asleep in my clothes and woke up at three in the morning because of a noise in the living room. I laid in my bed for a minute trying to gather my thoughts. It sounded like Eva was crying so I got up from the bed, opened my door and followed the noise to Eva's room.

The door was open and the lights were on. Eva was naked on her be, doggie style with a woman's face buried deep in her ass. I gasped but couldn't move.

"Jill!" Eva said as she sat on the back of her legs. She didn't seem the least bit embarrassed however, Imani turned the brightest shade of red I had ever seen. She got up, ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

I could feel my face getting hot; I didn't know what to do.

"Damn girl you look hot in the outfit!" Eva beamed. "Me and Gavin tried to wake you up before we left but you wouldn't budge. I did bring some food back for you. If you're hungry, it's in the refrigerator."

She was talking to me as if I hadn't seen what I saw and as if she wasn't fully naked!

"Oh stop it!" She said as she got up from her bed.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Looking at me like that" she responded as she headed to the living room and to the mini fridge. She took a paper bag out and handed it to me. "Here"

"Um, I'm not really hungry right now." I responded.

"Listen, you have to loosen up a little bit."

I was speechless. Imani came back out of the bathroom in a robe; she no longer looked embarrassed but she did look angry. She stared right at Eva "I can't believe you!" She said angrily.

"Relax" Eva responded, nonchalantly.

"Relax? You told me that we were alone!"

"It's just Jill! It's not like your husband or the media was here or anything!"

"Are you suggesting this is better?" She yelled.

Eva just laughed.

Imani became more irate "BITCH" she uttered through her gritted teeth.

Eva laughed even more as she approached Imani and put her arm around her waist.

Imani pushed her away "Don't touch me" she said as she headed back into the room. She began to grab her clothes off of the chair when Eva grabbed her by the back of her hair. Imani let out a loud moan. I wanted to go back to my room but the message didn't seem to be reaching my feet. Eva undid Imani's robe with her free hand as she pulled her head back even further. As the robe fell down to the floor, Eva began caressing Imani's breast; Imani sighed out loud.

"Oh yeah, you're a horny little bitch; aren't you?" Eva said in a low, sexy voice. Imani didn't respond. Eva's hand traveled down Imani's stomach to her vagina; Imani's body tensed up as she moaned.

Eva smiled "Oh baby, I haven't even touched you yet! Do you want me to?"

Imani closed her eyes but didn't respond.

Eva put one of her legs in between Imani's legs forcing them open a little bit. "I asked you a question!" she stated angrily.

Imani still didn't respond.

Eva laughed "You know I like when you don't do what I say. Don't you?"

Imani remained silent. Eva slapped her pussy hard and Imani's moan seemed like half of a scream. Eva turned to me "Sit down, Jill!"

I was so stunned that I began to sit on the floor.

"Not on the floor! My goodness, go over to the chair!" She said seemingly agitated.

I did as I was told. I wasn't sure what was happening to me. This was the second time that I had become turned on by a woman. I was confused; I don't like girls…well, at least I don't think I do. So, if that is true then how is it that this girl can turn me on so easily?

"So, where were we? Oh yes" Eva said, returning her attention back to Imani. "So, are you ready to answer my question?"

Imani held her ground.

Eva let go of her hair and pinched both of her nipples at the same time. Imani's moans continued.

I was frozen; my brain was telling me to run back to my room but my body was telling me something completely different. My nipples were so hard they were hurting, my pussy was wet and throbbing and my body was aching to be touched. I was glad that I was still holding the food in my hands otherwise I probably wouldn't know what to do with my hands. What am I doing? I felt like I was watching a car wreck but couldn't look away.

Imani began gyrating her hips as reached her arms back and began stroking Eva's hair.

Eva smiled "There you go baby….let it go. You know you want it." Eva reached down with one of her hands and started rubbing Imani's pussy. As soon as she did, Imani yelled out in pleasure. She started breathing heavily and rubbing the nipple that Eva was no longer touching.

"That's it baby; give it to me" Eva brought her hands up to Imani's mouth and rubbed her fingers on her lips. Imani began licking her lips and tasting herself. "Oh you didn't save any for me; I guess I just have to go and get some more."

Imani's breathing grew faster as Eva reached down and buried her fingers into Imani's pussy. Eva's fingers started to move faster as Imani's moans grew louder.

"Oh my God!" Imani yelled out.

"Yes?" Eva responded.

"Oh my God, Oh my God"

"Yes, baby, I'm right here. Tell me what you want m"

Imani interrupted her "I'm gonna cum. Oh my God, I'm gonna cum!"

Right at that moment, Eva stopped what she was doing and walked away from her.

Imani's eyes grew wide as she turned to face Eva "What are you doing? Why did you stop?" she asked excitedly.

"Relax and be quiet" Eva demanded.

Imani stood there in silence.

Eva came over to me, grabbed the food out of my hand and put it on the floor beside the chair. "Stand up" She commanded.

I couldn't believe I was so turned on. I don't think I had ever been that turned on by any of the guys I had slept with. I hesitated.

"Oh come on!" Eva responded to my hesitation.

I stood up. She grabbed my hand and led me over to Imani. I was aching to be touched while feeling nervous and confused so I began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Eva asked

I tried to stop myself "Sorry, I'm just nervous. I'm not sure…"

"SSSHHHH" Eva interrupted me as she put her fingers to her lips. "Trust me, Jill. I would never do anything to hurt you; ever!"

I didn't respond.

"You know that…right?"

I swallowed hard "Yes" I replied weakly.

"Good girl" Eva smiled. She turned to Imani "Unbutton her blouse"

"No, she's a child, Eva"

"She's no child. Look at her; she wants to be touched. Don't you, Jill?"

I really did but didn't know what to say. I did want to be touched but did I want to be touched by a woman?

Eva came closer to me and began rubbing my breasts through my clothes. Her touch was sensual and arousing; the boys I had had sex with definitely never touched me that way. To my embarrassment, my nipples grew hard under her touch and I was glad I wasn't a guy because right now, no one could see the throbbing between my legs. My mind was racing; I definitely didn't want her to stop but I did. I was confused; I mean, does this mean I'm a lesbian? I've never been attracted to women; hell, I've never been attracted to Eva unless she was intentionally arousing me. Eva took Imani's hand and put it on my other breast then said "I'm going to sit over here and watch." She turned to Imani and caressed her body "Make me proud, baby!" Eva headed over to the chair where I was sitting.

I was so nervous that I began laughing again. At that moment, I felt Eva come behind me, put her arms around my body and began to unbutton my blouse. "Go, sit on the bed and let me show you how this is done!" Eva told Imani in a disappointed voice.

Eva brushed my hair to the side and began kissing my neck. It seemed as though Imani was beginning to feel hot and bothered. She undid the last button of my blouse and unhooked my bra which opened to the front. Once my breasts were exposed, the moan that Imani let out confirmed what I had been thinking. "Want to join me?"

"Yes" Imani responded breathlessly as she walked back over to where Eva and I were standing.

As Eva began nibbling on my ear while still caressing my breasts, I started gyrating on her and moaning out loud.

"There you go….let it go, Jill. Learn how to be free." Imani whispered as she got down on her knees and began to undo my pants. Once my pants were undone, she pulled my pants and underwear down at the same time. I stepped out of my pants as Imani guided me to the bed.

"I'll leave you two to your own devices now." Eva said as she walked back over to the chair.

"Oh my God, your body is beautiful!" Imani marveled as she twirled me around.

I began to feel even more self conscience and instinctively started to cover myself with my hands.

"Remember what we talked about, Jill? You're a beautiful girl, you need to learn to be comfortable in your own skin. Don't cover yourself up." Eva said gently.

Looking into Imani's eyes, it seemed like I saw a hunger; not for food but for me. I wasn't sure what to do.

As if she was reading my mind, Imani said "You don't have to do a thing, darling. Believe me; I haven't seen one like you in a looong time!" She smiled. Imani laid me back on the bed and began licking my body starting at my neck. She worked her way down to my breasts; I had never had my breasts sucked before and had to hold back my scream. I arched my back up to her as though I was serving them to her. I closed my eyes and threw my head back in sheer ecstasy. I flinched as I felt her spread my legs and rub my vagina.

"Just relax" Imani responded.

I threw my head back again as she lowered her mouth onto my sex. I thought that what I was doing before was having sex but I saw at that moment that I really wasn't. Her tongue did things that I never knew were even possible. I cried out as she worked her magic. What had I been doing all of these years? Eva came over to the bed and began caressing my body before she started to suck on my breasts. The sensation was more than I could bear. I began to feel a tingle in my toes that moved up my body; what was happening? My body began to tense as my pussy started to feel like it was going to explode. Finally, my entire body began to tingle and I got goose bumps as the pressure in my pussy finally broke free giving me the most euphoric feeling I have ever felt in my life. Once I came, I though Imani was going to stop but she didn't. It seemed as though it fueled her frenzy and she continued to feed her hunger. He moans grew louder as her tongue continued to work its magic. I started to push her of but Eva came behind me on the bed and grabbed my arms and held them over my head. I couldn't take it anymore. My screams grew louder as Eva bent over and began sucking on my breasts until I exploded again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Terry**

**9**

After I got off of the phone with Jill, I called my assistant and asked her to cancel any meetings I had for the following day and made sure that my calendar was clear for the rest of the weekend. I was going to surprise Jill and take her out for movie night just like her father used to. Although she hadn't mentioned it, I also knew her birthday was that Sunday. On my way from the airport, I called Dwight Bryant. He is a good friend of mine and owns the finest restaurant in Atlanta and asked him if he would open the restaurant for breakfast for us; he agreed.

Once I got to the hotel, I was greeted by the manager. "Mr. Craw, I wasn't' aware that you were coming today."

"No worries, Genevieve, I didn't tell anyone. I wanted to surprise the girls."

"Certainly, Mr. Craw, we gave Eva the usual suite. Please let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks." I said as I headed to the elevator leading to the penthouse. I stepped off of the elevator that led directly into the corridor. I knocked but no one answered. Genevieve didn't mention that the girls had gone out so I assumed they were sleeping. The door to Eva's room was open but no one was there so I headed over to Jill's room where the door was closed. Half way across the living room, my Blackberry went off and I stopped to check it. It was Dwight asking what I wanted him to make us for breakfast; I told him to surprise us. As I put it away, I looked up and saw Jill coming out of her room, she was gathering her hair into a ponytail and she's completely naked with the exception of some fuzzy slippers; I was stunned. Although I tried to, I couldn't look away and instantly, my dick got hard.

Jill looked up and screamed "OH MY GOD" as she turned and ran back in her room slamming the door behind her which jolted me out of my daze.

_HOLY SHIT THAT GIRL HAS SOME HUGE TITS AND A FAT ASS! _What the hell am I thinking? This is my friend's daughter. SHIT, Terry!

"Jill?" I yelled out. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you! Are you okay?"

She came out of the room in a white t-shirt that barely covered her ass! What was this girl doing to me? I could see her nipples through the shirt and would have liked nothing more than to put both of her tits in my mouth and suck the shit out of them. _Okay, okay, okay stop it! She's a girl for Christ sake; I can't look at her like this_ at least that's what my brain kept saying; my dick on the other hand was saying something completely different.

"Terry? I didn't know you were coming. I'm so sorry about…" She looked embarrassed.

"No, its okay, I should have called but I wanted to surprise you girls."

"Oh, okay!" she seemed, like she didn't know what to say.

"Hey listen; do you know where Eva is?"

"No, actually when I woke up this morning she was gone and hasn't answered my calls." I felt bad because she seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey, I just got out of the shower. I'm just going to go and throw on some clothes. I'll be right back."

"Take your time." I responded. As she turned to walk away, I was secretly praying that her shirt would go up some more; but it fell right below her ass and what a great big ass it was. _How did I not notice that this girl had a body like this before? _I wondered to myself.

I waited in the living room and made some phone calls while I waited for Jill to finish getting ready. When she finally came out of the room I was stunned, this was not the same girl that had been staying in my house; was it? It was as though she had grown into a woman overnight. She was a pretty girl the last time I saw her but today, wow, today she was not only beautiful but sexy as well! She wasn't overdone and didn't seem like she was trying to be sexy which made her even more appealing. Her hair was out and hung down her back and as I tried to take the rest of her in, my eyes were caught on her lips. I had never noticed how supple her lips were until that moment; her lips were so shiny that it made me think about her naked body again and all I wanted at that moment was for her to be naked kneeling in front of me with my dick in her mouth…_oh God those lips are gonna drive me crazy today! This is ridiculous Terry, you can have any woman you want and you're looking at a girl, not a woman but a girl you promised to take care of….this is going to be a long breakfast! Where the hell is Eva?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Jill**

**10**

I ran into my room and slammed the door; I hadn't expected anyone and he scared the shit out of me. My heart was beating so hard and so fast that it felt like it was going to pop out of my chest.

I didn't realize how much you could see through my t-shirt until I went back into the room to change and looked at myself in the mirror. "That was brilliant, Jill!" I said out loud to no one. I looked through my clothes and chose a sleeveless cream colored silk jumper that buttoned up the front; I added the embellished belt that it came with along with some nude sandals. I brushed my hair out and put on some mascara and clear lip glass. While I wasn't too comfortable in shorts yet, I thought I looked okay; well, I hoped so anyway.

When I went into the living room, Terry was just finishing a phone call.

"I hope you girls didn't have plans for today." He said

"Well, I don't know anyone here and I don't know my way around so I usually just go along with Eva's plans."

"Did Eva mention that she was going out this morning?"

"No"

"Hum, it's not like her to not answer my calls, I'm sure she's okay but…."

Before he could finish, Eva came through the door. "Uncle Terry?"

He smiled "Hey, I was worried about you, why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"I'm sorry Uncle Terry, I forgot my phone here when I went out this morning."

"I came to take you girls out for breakfast."

"I'm sorry Uncle Terry" Eva responded with a sad face," would you mind just going with Jill? I'm not feeling too well and would like to just lie down" she lowered her head and poked her lip out "…but if you really want me to go…"

"Stop it! I'll be here the rest of the weekend so…"

Before he could finish, Eva kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks and I'm really sorry." She responded with a sad face.

"Go and take care of yourself. I'd rather you be healthy. Do you need me have a doctor come and take a look at you?"

"No, don't be silly…it's just, um, cramps and"

"Enough said" he responded, "that was more than enough information for me." They both laughed.

"Well, I'm going to take a really hot bath and relax."

"Do you need anything?" Terry asked.

"No, I have some Aleve in my room and I'll order some soup. The creamed chicken soup they make here is the best! I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Okay, I'll have someone send it up to you and if you need anything while we're out, just let me know or call Kyle." Terry then turned to me. "I hope you're hungry."

"I am actually, I haven't eaten yet today." I wasn't sure but Terry wasn't looking at me kinda strange.

"Well," Terry said, "I'm ready when you are."

He held the door for me and we left. I walked ahead of him to the elevator; maybe I'm crazy but I felt his eyes on my ass. You know what I mean; we all have that feeling when someone is looking at us. Is he really looking? Probably not but…Oh God, what am I thinking?

Once in the elevator, Terry stood beside me "So, is there anything specific you want to do today?"

"I woke up feeling kind of sad today; tomorrow will be my first birthday without my dad."

"I know and I figured you would be sad. I know I can never replace your dad but, that is why I came down here, to help you through your birthday."

My mood had begun to change again. Although I felt sad when I woke up, I suppressed that feeling like I usually do. We got in the car and I guess Terry saw that my mood had changed. He turned to me, put my face in his hands and kissed me on the forehead, "Baby girl, you are going to be okay. I didn't mean to make you feel sad again; in fact, the purpose of this trip was just the opposite." He hugged me and I hugged him back. "I know and I appreciate it. You made me feel special from day one, even if I didn't always show it." He looked me in the eyes, "You are a great girl and you have nothing to apologize about." He put his arm around me and I rested my head under his chin. I didn't realize at the time that I was rubbing his chest.

We got to the restaurant and were greeted at the front door by a man who introduced himself as, Dwight. "Welcome" he said to me as we shook hands. "Thank you, it smells wonderful in here." I smiled. At breakfast, I asked Terry about his life, I was curious about what motivated him to get to where he was. Breakfast was both delicious and enlightening.

"So, what would you like to do now, Miss Jill? Would you like to go shopping?"

I laughed, "No, I have everything I need and want!"

He had a mockingly surprised look on his face. "Well now, that is a first. What did you have in mind?"

"Anything?" I asked.

"Anything." He responded.

"No expense spared?" I countered.

"None."

"Great! Give me a minute." I got up and went into the kitchen to speak to Dwight who was an Atlanta native.


	11. Chapter 11

**Terry**

**11**

Jill had only been in the kitchen for a minute when I heard Dwight laugh. I was beginning to get worried; _what does this girl have in mind? And what girl doesn't want to go shopping?_ I held my breath as Jill headed out of the kitchen, the smile she had on her face was a bit too devious…_what is this girl up to?_

Dwight was right behind Jill and his smile was even bigger than hers. "You have yourself a great girl here, Terry" Dwight said with a raised eyebrow as he laughed. Then he turned you Jill, "Don't you worry darlin', I will take care of everything for you and I'll call you once everything is done…I know a couple of people!" He smiled.

Jill's smile grew "You're the best!" she beamed.

"Okay, okay, what is going on here?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" Jill responded.

"I don't like surprises!"

Jill put on a mockingly sad face "Well, if you really want me to tell you, I will but I would like to surprise you!" She looked at me questioningly.

I couldn't help but to laugh; _I'm such a sucker._ I couldn't help but think about my mom, she made the same kind of face when she wanted something from my dad. "I couldn't say no to that face even if I wanted to; now could I?"

"Well, you coooould…" Jill poked her lip out a little bit more. We all laughed.

"Okay, well, I'll call you when everything is done; shouldn't b more than about half hour." Dwight repeated.

"Great!"

I had never seen Jill look so happy which made me wonder even more what she was up to. We thanked Dwight, said our good byes and headed out.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked.

"Well, I want to go back to the hotel to change if you don't mind."

"It's your day so, if that's what you want to do, then that's what we'll do. It'll also give me a chance to check on Eva."

In the elevator Jill seemed as though she couldn't contain herself. She had such a beautiful smile; I was glad to see that she was so happy…although I wasn't sure why yet.

Once in the room, Jill headed straight for her room, "I won't be long; I promise!"

"Take your time."

I knocked on Eva's room door but didn't get a response. _She's probably still in the tub._ I went over to Jill's room and knocked on the door, "hey, do you think I should change or is what I'm wearing okay for what we're doing?"

"No, you're fine!" She responded. "If you're not going to be long, I'll wait for you in the car, okay?" Before she responded, she opened the door, "I'm ready!" she said with a smile.

"You're still wearing the same thing; I thought you were going to change." I said, confused.

She smiled, "I am going to change buuut…not now" she began to giggle.

"Okay, I'm confused now."

"I know, I'm sorry but you'll understand later; I promise!" she beamed. "Now, let's go!" she grabbed my hand and headed to the door.

Once in the elevator I asked "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"No, silly…it's a surprise! If I told you, it wouldn't be surprise now, would it?"

"I guess not" I laughed. "You know, you're lucky I like you…I don't like surprises."

"I can see why; if I was your age, I might have had a heart attack this morning." She laughed.

"Oh, you got old jokes now?!"

"Oh man, I crack myself up!" she managed to say in between laughs.

Once we got in the car I asked, "So, where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise!"

I laughed "How am I supposed to get there if I don't know where we're going?"

"I'm going to put the address in the GPS for you then, all you have to do is follow the directions. See? Simple!"

"You have this all figured out, don't you?"

"Of course."

"And you obviously didn't have any of this planned beforehand…I like that!"

"That's good because I like you!"

As she put the address into the GPS, I couldn't help but to notice how beautiful her smile was. The first time I saw this girl, she was crying and while I have seen her smile before, it was never this kind of smile. Her smile lit up her entire face, she was beaming! I can't believe I hadn't noticed how beautiful she is until now. Was I just faking jacks or hadn't I noticed?

"Earth to Terry…hello?"

She jolted m out of my thoughts. "Sorry baby girl, are we all set?"

"We sure are. Are you okay? You seemed like you were really deep in thought a second ago!"

I smiled "I am fine, just started thinking about some stuff; nothing for you to worry about."

She looked worried "Do you want do just stay here? We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Why would you think that? You looked all excited a minute ago; what happened?"

"Well, the look on your face"

I cut her off before she could finish. I grabbed her chin "Look at me. It honestly was nothing…I was just in thought. I am actually intrigued right now!"

We ended up at the Pirate's Cove miniature Golf course. I hadn't played miniature golf in years.

"Are you surprised?" She asked.

"I actually am, I haven't played in years."

"My dad and I used to play miniature golf all the time. It was near our house…" her voice began to trail off.

While I understood she missed her dad, I didn't want her to be sad. "Well then, I hope you don't beat me too bad…please be gentle." I said in a mocking tone that made her laugh. We had an hour and a half to play before the place opened so, Jill and I had the place all to ourselves. Of course I have been to clubs and vacations but, I hadn't had this much fun doing something so simple in a long time and I let her know.

"Good, I'm glad! I wasn't sure if you were just going to think it was silly but, you are always working or in a meeting so, I wanted to find something fun for us to do."

"But this weekend isn't supposed to be about me; it's supposed to be about you and making you happy, making you smile."

"Have I stopped smiling yet?" She asked.

"No, actually you haven't!"

"So, then?"

"So then what?"

"So then, that means I am happy!"

"Then my job is done!"

Later on that evening, Jill told me that we were going to dinner at a surprise location; of course! _I have never had so many surprises in a day before._ I headed to my room to shower and get ready for dinner. Once I was dressed, I headed to the living room where Eva was laying on the couch. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Ugh, I'm sure I'll live even though I don't feel like it!"

I touched her forehead, "You're burning up!"

"Tell me about it! I just took something; I think I have the flu!"

"Well, get back in bed, we'll head back home tomorrow. Jill and I are going to dinner; do you want me to bring you something?"

"No, I'll be okay. I don't really feel like eating, my throat hurts something awful."

I picked her up from the couch and laid her on her bed. "Do you want me to stay in tonight?"

"No, no, you go ahead, Jill has something planned for you. Let me know how it goes."

"How it goes? What do you mean? We're just having dinner."

She gave a groggy laugh "You'll see!"

Just then, I heard a knock on the door; it was Dwight. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up to take you to dinner."

"Jill and I are having dinner…"

"I know" he said "I am taking you to the restaurant."

"You're having dinner with us?" I was completely confused.

"Just trust me. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Jill to finish getting ready."

"You really are lost, huh? Jill is already there."

"You know I don't like all of this secret shit, what is going on?"

Dwight just laughed, "This girl has really got you bugging out doesn't she? And she's only what?"

"She'll be 19 tomorrow."

"Oh, she's younger than my daughter but damn is she fine. I'd tear that little 19 year old pussy up if she ever played with me!"

We both laughed "Nah, I don't look at her like that. She's a kid man!"

"And when has that stopped you before?"

"Shut up…let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

**Jill**

**12**

I was so nervous; my dad had always said that he wished he had the money to shut a place down for the night just that he could invite people to come and hear me sing. _I wish you were here, daddy!_

"Girl, whatever you are thinking about you needs to stop! You're gonna mess your face!"

"You're right I'm sorry, Candy! I've never done anything like this and I'm nervous."

"I ain't ever heard you sing but I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, it's not like you signin' in front of a room full of strangers."

"I know but Terry has never heard me sign and I'm nervous; what if I mess up?"

"It'll be okay!"

Candy helped me get dressed. "Girl, you look fierce and them shoes…you tryina' kill'em tonight I see!"

When it was time, I stepped out onto the stage and all of the nervousness I felt just melted away; I felt as if I belonged here. I felt like I had transformed into another person and before I knew it, I was done and felt great!


End file.
